Yoshi no PanePon
|-|SNES/SFC BS= Yoshi no Panepon, also known as Tetris Attack outside of Japan, is a reskin of the original Panel de Pon. This is the 1st Panel de Pon game in the series to be released in most regions, while in Japan this is the 2nd game in the Panepon series under the Panepon name. The characters were changed to be from the Yoshi series. The stages and artwork were all changed to remove any Panel de Pon references. The music in the game is identical to the original Panel de Pon, with a few exceptions and the introduction of a few Yoshi-themed tracks, some originally composed by Koji Kondo. This game has led to future rebrandings of the Panel de Pon series, in an attempt to make the series more marketable for a worldwide audience. This game is also quite infamous for not getting a re-release for the Virtual Console since the original Panel de Pon has always been released regularly on Nintendo's Virtual Console service in Japan along with being included on the SFC Mini. The game was originally released in the west, as a replacement for the original Panel de Pon and then later brought to Japan using the Satellaview. Differences from Panel de Pon *In the menu, there's an additional option that allows players to view content such as the sound effects, character bios and change some of the settings for the 2-player vs. mode. *The title screen is entirely redesigned with no assets used from Panel de Pon. **The game states that the Tetris name was licensed with permission for Nintendo to use. This change is not in the Japanese Satellaview version of the game, instead the game tells you to buy the Gameboy version of the game. *There's a Password screen for the Vs. mode. Stage Differences *The Fairy World was entirely redesigned to a Yoshi stage. Lip's theme only plays in the tutorial mode, since the game uses a rendition of Yoshi's theme. *Garbage blocks are no longer unique to the character but instead, all characters uses a modified version of Thanatos' Garbage Block. *No mouth flaps in whenever the characters does a chain in the 1-player modes. *Nintendo voice is different. *The Jewel World stage was entirely redesigned since Flying Wiggler is more associated with Flowers than Jewels. *The first 3 bosses in Mt. Wickedness use a tileset like the ones seen in the Hub World. *Kamek uses the theme of the Phoenix & Dragon. *Bowser reuses Thanatos theme and the tileset is based off of the Dragon. Making Cordelia's theme unused. Vs. Mode Hub differences *Colors are more saturated than Panel de Pon *Death Mt. was renamed to Mt. Wickedness. *Kamek does not have a cutscene like Thanatos. (Stage 11) *The palette does not change in the Bowser cutscene, nor are there any effects in place of the effects in Cordelia's cutscene. The ending is different, more similar to a typical Mario story. Characters Pals YoshiSNESIcon.png|Yoshi|link=Yoshi LakituSNESIcon.png|Lakitu|link=Lakitu BumptySNESIcon.png|Bumpty|link=Bumpty PoochySNESIcon.png|Poochy|link=Poochy FlyingWigglerSNESIcon.png|Flying Wiggler|link=Flying Wiggler FroggySNESIcon.png|Froggy|link=Froggy BlarggSNESIcon.png|Gargantua Blargg |link=Gargantua Blargg LungeFishSNESIcon.png|Lunge Fish|link=Lunge Fish RavenSNESIcon.png|Raphael the Raven |link=Raphael the Raven Rivals HookbillSNESIcon.png|Hookbill the Koopa |link=Hookbill the Koopa PiranhaSNESIcon.png|Naval Piranha |link=Naval Piranha KamekSNESIcon.png|Kamek|link=Kamek BowserSNESIcon.png|Bowser|link=Bowser Tetris_Attack_Titlescreen.png|''Tetris Attack'' (English Release) Videos Tetris Attack - Nintendo Power Previews 15 segment Tetris Attack ESP Commercial Tetris Attack USA Promo |-|GB= Yoshi no Panepon (ヨッシーのパネポン, Yoshi no Panepon) also known as Tetris Attack outside of Japan is essentially a watered-down port of its 16-bit counterpart of the same name. This is the 2nd Panel de Pon game in the series to be released in most regions, while in Japan this is the 1st game in the Panepon series under the Panepon name. Differences from SNES/SFC BS version *This game does not have smooth swapping or falling for the Panels. *This game is missing the Upside down Triangle Panel regardless if you make it to level 9 or 10 (or go into Hard mode) in the 1-player mode *Bumpty (Sherbet's counterpart) is missing in the game, making the vs. mode 1 stage shorter, and 1 less playable character overall. *Only player 1's Panel is seen in the vs. mode. **The computers in the vs. mode uses a health bar and a power meter. *Panels are 15x15 pixels and displayed to the left and due to the smaller screen size; the game can only go 9 panels vertically as opposed to the usual 12. *There is no language option in the game, meaning that the other region cannot use Japanese text in the English version and vice-versa. *Characters are displayed at the right of the screen instead of the center. *There are no backgrounds behind the panels. *In the extra puzzle mode, enemy characters and those only playable in the vs. mode are used instead. *This game graphically has been rebuilt to further differentiate itself from Panel de Pon. *Garbage Block is now character dependent just like instead of reusing a modified version of Thanatos' Garbage block which was player color dependent. Music *Bowser's theme uses a new track instead of reusing Thanatos' Theme. *Froggy's Pinch Theme is a bit shorter, which makes the song loop earlier. Some of the tracks are used in Panel De Pon (GCN) theme in Panel De Pon (GCN). *Gargantua Blargg's pinch theme is a bit shorter, later used for Rayea's *The credits has a portion of Yoshi's Theme, later used for the GC release of Nintendo Puzzle Collection compilation of Panel de Pon. Super Gameboy Boarders There are six Super Game Boy boarders to choose from via button codes at the title screen, when selecting "1P" to play the game. The boarders are based on the non-Vs. mode Stages: Boarder Yoshi.png|Down + A: Yoshi's stage border BoarderLakitu.png|Left + Start: Lakitu's (Windy) stage border BoarderPoochy.png|Up + A: Poochy's (Thiana) stage border BoarderFroggy.png|Down + Start: Froggy's (Elias) stage border BoarderBlargg.png|Left + A: Gargantua Blargg's (Flare) stage border BoarderRaven.png|Up + Start: Raphael the Raven's (Seren) stage border Gallery Tetris_Attack_(GB)_title_screen.png|''Tetris Attack'' Title Screen (English release) Bowser Panels.png LittleYoshiArtWork.gif Yoshi Panels.png Videos Yoshi no Panepon JPN Commercial Tetris Attack ESP Commercial Gameboy External Links [https://www.nintendo.co.jp/titles/50010000018033 Yoshi no Panepon 3DS VC Page] [https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/aylj/index.html Yoshi no Panepon Website] https://tcrf.net/Tetris_Attack_(Game_Boy) Trivia *Due to licensing issues with the Tetris name, this game has not been re-released since. ** In Japan, since the game didn't use the name Tetris, there was no licensing issues for the Gameboy VC release. *Henk Rogers regrets giving Nintendo permission to use the Tetris name. Category:Games Category:Panepon Series Category:Downloadable Category:Physical releases